


The Meaning of Christmas

by Logans_onsie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BUT AT LEAST THEY ARENT SOULMATES!!!!, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Description Heavy, M/M, Short & Sweet, everyones unnamed but it’s iwaoikage, its cute, just guys being gay, not a lot of romance, not soulmates so....that’s nice?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: Its Christmas eve, and the lads™ are being cute.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	The Meaning of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestest bro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bestest+bro).



What is the meaning of Christmas? Was it that the outside was cold and dark? Was it that the stars freckled out over the houses and trees, shining a small light of hope and glimmer in the frost and snow? Was it that there are a few lights, dancing about from one primary colour to the next, flashing in all sorts of speeds or perhaps just laying still? Was it the gifts neatly wrapped up, affection placed into each fold? Was it the carols waiting to be overplayed or sung by neighbours and friends? Whatever it is, it’s the night of Christmas and most people were surely asleep by now. The wind howled and the snow just kept falling over the sleeping cities and towns. What was in the air other than the smell of burning wood and coals? Surely not anything unordinary, surely not anything odd. There was the faint presence of children’s dreams of Santa Claus and presents waiting for them to devour in the morning, when the sun will rise, the flames of the night now embers and ash, the snow nothing but melted reminisces of cold fights and inaccurate angels. There was something else there too. Snowflakes cascade onto windows, and if you were looking close enough at a specific one, you would notice the only kept fire. It burnt with care yet ferocity, it’s keepers enjoying the warmth it gifted. The room was lit well, dangling fairy lights draped over the generic trees that occupied a corner of most homes. The blue shades of ball-balls all hung in an ornate pattern, most of it hung with delicacy and gentle touch, the familiar feeling only growing with each dangling silver string. Familiarity radiated from almost every part of the room, the same couch that had always been sat in the middle. The same broken recliner that held to many memories to replace. The candlesticks that had yet to be lit, but always promised they would be soon. The same photos placed on the mantle, the ‘old times’ fading away slowly but surely. The same cupboard of board games, cds, tapes and blankets, some growing dusty until it was time to bring them out at small get-togethers or cold nights like this. The same three boys, growing to men. The touches of kindness and love shared by them as they sit together, huddling by the fire. Perhaps that’s what was in the air. The quiet shared laughter of old tales, the happiness of company, the only expanding love of each other as years passed on and by. None of them discussed the passage of time or the lateness it had become. They simply let it pass on and on as to not disrupt the moment they were enjoying so. They let the outside become cold and dark, because in there, it’s warm and light and that’s what Christmas meant to them.


End file.
